elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chief Larak
|Base ID = }} Chief Larak is an Orsimer and the chief of Mor Khazgur, the Orc Stronghold located west of Solitude. He has two wives, Bagrak and Shuftharz, and is the father of Borgakh the Steel Heart and Olur. Background He became the leader by slaying his father in single combat because he was too old and weak to rule the tribe any longer. Larak hopes that one day his own son will challenge and defeat him when his time comes. At one point, Larak was a member of the Imperial Legion.Dialogue with Borgakh the Steel Heart Being the chief, he is the only Orc in Mor Khazgur and the nearby mine that is allowed to have wives and produce children. He is the most respected member in the Orc community. Interactions If the Dragonborn is not an Orc, they can retrieve The Forgemaster's Fingers for the stronghold, and Chief Larak will name them blood-kin of the Orcs. If the Dragonborn asks him for work, he will challenge them to a brawl with a bet of 100 . Services He offers Master-level training in Block. Dialogue "You are speaking to Larak, chief of Mor Khazgur." :Any work to be done in the stronghold? "How about a test? Your muscle against mine. The victor gains 100 gold coins from the loser." ::You're on. (Brawl - 100 gold) "This will be good training. Let's go!" ::I've got better things to do. "Soft. Just like all outlanders." :Can you train me to Block? "You wish to learn from the best, eh? So be it." :You're the chief? "Yes. I earned the right by slaying my father in single combat. One day, I will have a son who will challenge me when I become too old to lead, and the stronghold will have a new chief. Until then, I alone have the right to have wives and children. It ensures our strength." :How do the Orcs govern themselves? "The Code of Malacath. It is both tradition and law in the strongholds. Break the code, and you must pay Blood Price. The code is not written anywhere. It is known and carried on by the Orcs, and all who live in the strongholds follow it. For an outlander, following it is simple. Do not steal or attack anyone in the stronghold, or be ready to pay in gold or blood." :Are there other strongholds out there? "There are a few great strongholds worthy to talk about. Dushnikh Yal, Mor Khazgur, Narzulbur, and Largashbur." After winning the brawl: "You bested me, an Orc chief. Impressive." :I've earned my coin, I think. "That you have. Here." Conversations Olur Larak: "The way you and your mother forge weapons is impressive." Olur: "It's simple Orc smithing practice, my chief. Nothing that hasn't been passed down for years." Larak: "I served in the Legion. Perhaps I'll show you some of their technique one of these days." Sharamph Sharamph: "Malacath is pleased with your strength, Larak." Larak: "I am honored." Shuftharz Larak: "Your muscles ripple when you work the forge. It's pleasing." Shuftharz: "Thank you, my chief." Quotes *''"I don't believe it. You found the Forgemaster's Fingers. You've impressed me, outlander. No one else has returned from this task before. By the Code of Malacath, I name you Blood-Kin to the Orcs. Let it be known among the strongholds that you are family, now."'' *''"Your muscles ripple when you work the forge. It's pleasing."'' *''"Welcome to our stronghold, Blood-Kin."'' Appearances * de:Larak es:Jefe Larak nl:Larak pl:Larak ru:Вождь Ларак Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Tribal Orcs Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Mor Khazgur Characters